


Eighteen and Out

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslashficlets Mini Fics [4]
Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Leaving Home, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is your <i>family</i>, baby. We love you. We need you here with us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen and Out

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslashficlets Remainder Week #010 and challenge #006: Out.
> 
> I had no idea how young Zendayah was, so when I found out, I had to write some backstory for her.

Cut-Throat held her tattered blue backpack tight to her chest, breathing in the faint smell of gasoline and cigarette smoke. It was the same backpack she’d carried when Headmistress found her on the streets, practically dead from a gunshot wound, and saved her life.

She was only twelve years old.

Domino slid into the small room, closing the door behind her. She tossed something at Cut-Throat, who caught it on reflex.

“What’s this?” Cut-Throat unfolded the item and gasped. It was Domino’s favorite jacket—sleek black leather with red around the arms. It still smelled like motorcycle exhaust. “I can’t take this.”

“You’ll take it,” Domino said, leaning against the closed door. “If you’re really going through with this, that is.” She crossed her arms, face grim, and a sharp pang of doubt hit Cut-Throat in the stomach.

“Headmistress kept her word,” she said softly, sitting on the edge of her bed. She reached out for Domino’s hands. “Eighteen and out, that’s what she promised. And I served her well.”

“Yeah,” Domino said, eyes shining. “We all have.  We all _are_.” She knelt down so she was face-to-face with Cut-Throat. “This is your _family_ , baby. We love you. We need you here with us.”

Cut-Throat squeezed Domino’s hands and allowed her tears to spill over. Domino didn’t understand, not like she and some of the other younger girls did—Domino came to Headmistress herself after ten years on the police force; she made the decision to turn her back on the system that hurt her and work for a woman she believed in and trusted. She spent her days in the outside world on her bike, the wind whipping through her hair.

Cut-Throat was a homeless runaway who was taught how to hold a knife before she even got her period. Domino couldn’t understand. If she stayed, Cut-Throat knew she’d fall into Domino’s arms and bed, become her partner on the streets, _kill_ with her. And they’d enjoy it.

And that wasn’t an option.

“I’m still your family,” Cut-Throat whispered, tugging Domino close. The older woman smelled like home. “But I can’t live the rest of my life like this.”

They held each other until Headmistress came to escort Cut-Throat away from the Agency forever.


End file.
